Worn-out and leaking pipelines, including sanitary sewerage systems, deteriorated usually because of insufficient maintenance, are subject to renovation by means of lining tubes impregnated with resins, dragged into the pipeline and bonding them with inner surface of the pipeline in order to eliminate leakage and soaking of carried liquids through the pipeline walls showing destructive impact on natural environment.
From patent description WO2004/104469 known is the method of renovation of pipelines consisting in dragging tubular linings made of thermosetting resins into the pipelines and curing them thermally with the use of hot water or hot steam.
Further, patent description WO93/15131 reveals a pipeline renovation method in which ultrasonic radiation is used to cure resin lining. To this end, a movable device is used equipped with ultrasonic transducers, introduced into and translated along the pipeline as well as the catalytic component of the resin contained in micro-capsules which are torn apart by energy of the ultrasonic field. The resin tube constituting a lining is placed in a pipeline and then cured by means of ultrasonic energy in order to release the curing catalyst.
A newer method of curing tubular resin lining on inner surface of pipeline consists in irradiation the lining with UV radiation and using for this purpose an electron vacuum tube, by introducing a source of such radiation into the pipeline to cure the resin lining by means of a device emitting said ultraviolet radiation.
However, it turned out that despite a number of good points characterising this method of curing resin pipeline linings, including minimisation of energy consumption compared with conventional method of curing resin linings by means of hot water of steam, the device has a serious flaw consisting in that UV radiation emitted from the device is very harmful to health and threatens lives of workers operating the devices.
Further, description of European No. EP 2129956 B1 reveals two design versions of the device for curing pipeline inner linings based on the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) which, contrary to UV-radiation emitting devices based on application of vacuum tubes, are characterised with high stability, generally constant efficiency of energy or power emission level throughout the LED service life, whereas to increase effectiveness of these devices, they are equipped with an integrated fluid-based cooling systems. The device according to the first version of embodiment of this invention has a central eight-section (octahedral) segment of the device's housing provided on both ends with annular spacers, attached by means of fasteners, whereas the spacers with outer diameter adjusted to the inner diameter of pipeline lining have flange-shaped protrusions offsetted outside with holes for said fasteners, and within the vicinity of at least one of the spacers mounted is a fan forcing the flow of compressed air via inner axial hole in said segment of the device's housing. The fan cools also the LED contributing to dissipation of heat onto inner finned radiators situated opposite the LEDs. Further, the rear sleeve-shaped spacer situated on the fan's side is equipped with a Cardan joint allowing to couple the above-described single devices with a second analogous device. Moreover, each of the eight sections of the housing segment is equipped with a printed circuit board PCB with twelve diodes mounted on it, so that the housing segment has a total of 96 diodes, of which 95 are light emitting diodes (LEDs) and the one is a temperature or infrared detecting diode used to monitor temperature of inner surface of the cured pipeline lining, and further, PCB holds a temperature sensor to prevent increase of LED temperature above an admissible maximum level, said sensor being connected in series with light emitting diodes and used to de-energise the them in cases of detecting temperature values exceeding those pre-assumed to be the maximum admissible ones. Further, front portion of each profiled section of the device's housing segment has a cavity in which a transparent shield is placed to provide mechanical protection for LEDs placed under the cover, whereas opposite this protective shield, the above-mentioned printed circuit board PCB is placed with its front face oriented opposite the LEDs, coupled by means of the thermal conductivity with finned metallic element (radiator) radiating the heat out and channeling the heat generated by the light emitting inside the housing segment provided with a straight-through duct in which compressed air is supplied under pressure through said housing segment to cool the finned metallic elements and thus cooling LEDs emitting electromagnetic radiation. Each of the eight profiled sections of the device's housing segment is positioned in a way allowing to connect it to the neighbouring analogous profiled housing section and thus obtain the octahedral segment of the housing, whereas side surfaces of each section, which are to be connected to side surfaces of neighbouring sections of the housing, are provided with semicircular hollows, allowing to interconnect the eight profiled sections of the housing with each other by means of straight-through pins inserted in them.
In another version of embodiment of the device according to the invention, the device comprises has two housing segment, both having the shape of a circular cylinder, assembled out of six arched sections of each segments of the housing, and each of the sections is equipped with twelve LEDs and six front elements with the profile of a ring segment, connected with each other by means of spacers and securing pins so that the two segments housing members connected with each other have a total of twelve sections containing a total one hundred and forty four LEDs.